The present invention relates to a transmission or an epicyclic transmission, with a drive shaft and with at least one output shaft and with at least one output shaft which are connected via at least one element, the drive shaft and output shaft being mounted with respect to at least one housing part via bearings.
Epicyclic transmissions of this type are known and customary on the market in many different forms and versions. In this context, the elements may be positive gearwheels, nonpositive belts, ropes, chains or crank-type or slider-type mechanism elements. The present invention will not be restricted to these.
According to the prior art, most epicyclic transmissions are sealed off by means of an end-face sealing element, in order to prevent lubricants, in particular transmission oil, from running out in the event of wear of the sealing ring, in particular of a shaft sealing ring.
Furthermore, one disadvantage of conventional epicyclic transmissions is that these are subject, in particular, to high wear, and, as a result, abrasion is distributed in the transmission and damages the surfaces of the elements.
Another disadvantage is that conventional epicyclic transmissions are complicated to produce and assemble.
FR 2 622 946 describes a differential, in which a flange is provided on the output shaft, in particular its housing, a sleeve being seated on the output shaft, two sealing elements being provided in an annular space between the end-face flange and the sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,846 discloses a seal arrangement between a housing part and a shaft, a sleeve being seated on the shaft. A lamella-like sealing flange, which contains a plurality of seals, is screwed to the housing part on the end face.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,582 discloses a differential housing, in which magnetically acting filter elements are arranged.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,464 discloses a transmission in the housing of which is provided a magnet.
The object on which the present invention is based is to provide a transmission, in particular an epicyclic transmission of the type initially mentioned, which eliminates the disadvantages mentioned and by means of which the useful life is to be increased in a highly cost-effective and efficient way. Furthermore, the manufacturing times and assembly costs of a transmission of this type are to be reduced. Moreover, a maintenance interval of the components, also, in particular, of the seals, is to be capable of being influenced.